Too Far Gone
by Souchirou-Kun
Summary: Bloom is becoming greedy about being the Winx's group leader and threatens to do whatever it takes to be the leader! Even threatening the other Winx members! The other Winx members think that this is too far and decides to run against her! But will they really? Can they bring back the old Bloom before she is too far gone?


**This is just a dare from a friend of mine after watching an episode of Teen Titans Go! **

**So yeah, be reminded that is is for humor purposes only. This is not a Bloom hate fic, this is just a dare, a dare. Got it? Okay.**

**Characters are OOC so you have been warned.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Hey, girls!" Bloom cheerfully greeted as she came out of her dorm room and made her way to the common room, where her friends are. "I just made an awesome video! And who else would be good enough to watch it other than my super bestest friends in the whole universe!" She excitedly exclaimed and waved a disc around. "So, how about it?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged, "Go for it!" Stella cheered as the others nodded. Bloom grinned and placed the disc on the DVD player, before sitting with her friends and playing the video.

_The video began with Bloom narrating it, in the video, Bloom introduces Stella with her photo on it. "This is my best friend Stella."_

"Aww, Bloom! Is this video about me?!" Stella squeals excitedly but Bloom shushes her.

_"But did you know that Stella is a huge BITCH?"_

The girls gasped, except for Bloom. "She is?" Flora questions. "I did not know that Stella is a female dog..."

_"Just look at what the security cameras caught her saying about her friend, Musa." Bloom explains, _a video then shows several clips of Stella talking edited together to make it sound like she's insulting Musa. _"Darling, did you know that, Musa! is a, loser!"_

Musa gasped at seeing this, "Stel! How could you!"

"I swear I never said that!" Stella exclaimed.

Layla and Tecna rolled their eyes. "It's obviously fake. Bloom, what's the point of this?" Tecna questions, glancing at Bloom with a questionable look. Bloom blinked innocently and shrugged.

The video kept playing. _"And, if you think that's bad, look what we caught Tecna saying!" _The video then begins to show edited clips of Tecna insulting Musa. _"Yup, Musa, stinked, and are stupid, and, an ignorant, idiot."_

Tecna face palmed as Musa gasped louder. "Tec?!"

"Don't tell me that you actually believe this nonsense?" Tecna sighed. "And why would I say something that is grammatically incorrect? Bloom obviously edited the clips to make us look like we're offending each other!"

Musa and Stella suddenly into an argument with each other, with Tecna eventually joining them, followed by Layla.

"Okay, okay! You're going to miss the best part!" Bloom shushes them and everyone continues to watch the video.

_"This election, vote for a leader who is not afraid to tell you the ugly truth! Vote, for Bloom!" _

Once the video finishes, only Flora claps, "The was very well made, Bloom. But one question: WHY?!"

Bloom chuckled. "For the Winx's leader election. And I'm ready to do whatever it takes to win!"

"I was not aware that there's an election." Tecna informed, "But then, no one is running against you!"

"Exactly!" Bloom smiles. "I will crush my opponents before they even start!"

"Do we even vote for a team leader?" Flora questions.

"Don't you remember last year?"

_Bloom has a flashback to last year's election, in which she is the only one who voted. She then begins to give himself a ceremony. "One vote for Bloom! Oh, and no one else voted..That makes it official! Bloom is re-elected as team leader!"_

Back in the present, the girls just stared at Bloom with disbelief. "I'm expecting to have another landslide victory!" Bloom excitedly exclaimed, glaring at the girls. "So you losers better not even think of running against me."

"Winx!" Roxy hurriedly entered the room, "Magix is under attack by the Trix!"

While fighting with the Trix, little did the Winx know that Bloom is doing nothing at all except for recording their fight. (The author would not even bother to write a fight scene.)

* * *

The next day, the Winx are relaxing in their common room once again. Flora turns on the news, and the reporter announces that the Winx once again saved Magix. The reporter explains that this time, they have gotten footage of the battle to show the public. "Hey, girls! We're on the news!"

"Oh, this might be my epic victory against the Trix yesterday!" Bloom appears and looks at the news along with her friends.

Layla raises a brow. "Your victory? We were all there!"

Bloom pretended to look confused. "Huh? That's not how I remembered it...let's just watch the video that I provided for the news station with." Bloom turned Layla's head to the television's direction.

The video footage shows the Winx's battle with the Trix, only with Bloom's face animated on top of her friends' faces.

"What the hell, Bloom?" Musa glared at Bloom.

"How dare you take credit for our work?!" Stella yelled.

Bloom shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about. But I think we could all agree that the video proves that I am the best leader!" With that, Bloom left.

Layla gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "She has gone too far!"

"Someone has to smack some sense into her!"

"Or..." Stella trailed off and smirks, as if she has come up with some plan. "One of us could run against her as group leader..."

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
